The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, denominated varietally as "Early Maycrest" and which is generally similar in physical characteristics to the "Maycrest" peach tree [U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064], of which it is a newly found sport, but from which it is distinguished as to novelty by bearing a more deeply colored fruit having less pubescence than "Maycrest" variety and which ripens for harvesting one week earlier than the Maycrest variety or approximately May 12 through May 16 at Reedley, Calif.
The Maycrest peach tree, [U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064], is well known as a vigorous producer of large, firm fleshed and semi-freestone fruit which is ripe for harvesting on approximately May 20 in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. Furthermore, the fruit of the Maycrest peach tree has long been known for its excellent eating quality and delicious flavor.
It has long been recognized that it would be desirable to have a peach tree that somewhat resembles the Maycrest peach tree but which bears fruit which ripens for harvesting earlier in the season, whereby the commercial demand for large yellow-fleshed peach can be effectively satisfied over a greater period of time.